Scorpion Tank
GLA Sand Scorpion "Scorpion, ready to sting!" :- Sand Scorpion operator Tactical Analysis *'Death Strike': A potent modification of the International Inc Scorpion, the Sand Scorpion's speed and manoeuvrability make it an excellent flanker, aided by its rapid firing Stinger cannon. While the AP rounds it fires are less effetive against infantry and structures, they are capable of penetrating even the thickest of armour. *'Killing Blow': For targets the Sand Scorpion's Stinger cannon is unequipped to take on, there is always the Eradicator 5000 bolt-on rocket launcher. While slow to reload, the 6 inch high explosive rocket performs well against all manner of targets. *'Sting and Run': The Sand Scorpion is modified for speed and offensive striking power, letting it hit hard and fade away just as quickly; this, however,`is at the expense of protection. The Sand Scorpion can hope at best to shrug off a few bullets or autocannon rounds; proper anti-tank weapons will make piecemeal of it. *'Desert Disguise': While rare, some Sand Scorpion crews have purchased inflatable disguises to use with their vehicles; these disguises can be used to disguise the Scorpion as a suitably beat up civilian truck when not moving. However, the cost of these disguises means that only a few Sand Scorpion crews can afford them. Background "My horse was faster!" :- Sand Scorpion driver When International Inc brought out the Desert Filter pack based on technologies first employed in the North African campaigns of WW2, they were bombarded with orders from the Middle East. It was easy to see why; the oversized high-pressure intakes acted like superchargers for the Scorpion's engines, and the new flexible rubber connectors on the tracks gave the machine a larger footprint and much more traction over sand. When combined with new torsion-bar suspension, heat-reflecting metallic paint, and solid cast return rollers, the so-called Sand Scorpion was faster than any other variant and completely immune to the harsh effects of the desert. Because of the focus on armoured combat in the desert, the Sand Scorpion's Stinger cannon comes with a complimentary load-out of AP rounds. Based on anti-tank rockets, each of these rounds consists of a lead shell with a half-size, directed explosive payload, enhanced by a three-inch brass spike in the nose of the round. When it strikes armour, the brass rod is driven back into the explosive, setting it off and driving the now-molten spike through enemy armour. This seriously enhances the performance of the 60mm gun against heavy armour while retaining the same size and tracking abilities that make it lethal against light vehicles, but the reduced explosive payload has made the weapon less effective in other areas, especially against infantry or structures. Fortunately, a special limited-time offer provides a solution; the Eradicator 5000 high-impact rocket kit. This simple weapon rail bolts onto the turret of the Scorpion tank, carrying a 6-inch high-impact rocket fired by electric impulse. In addition to good armour-piercing capabilities, the large explosive within makes short work of nearly any target. Unsurprisingly, a great many Sand Scorpions have ended up in GLA hands, purchased through proxies with oil money from the occupied fields or smuggled in by GLA-affiliated arms dealers. These tough little vehicles, with their great gas mileage and ability to cross any terrain with ease, are core to the GLA war effort, as they can easily run circles around Saudi parliamentary forces, striking hard with their light cannons and bolt-on rockets before fading into the desert. Of course, the Sand Scorpion is not without its weaknesses; in order to achieve such speed, armour inserts common to other Scorpion models have been left out. This makes them dangerously vulnerable to modern weapons from Allied forces. Just the Stats , |range=250 |rate of fire=1/15 |damage=50 |suppression=25 |dps=3.3 |bordercolor=#336600 |backgroundcolor=#E6D03C |fontcolor=black }} International Inc Steel Scorpion Tank "It will be taken care of." :- International Inc Steel Scorpion Tank operator Tactical Analysis *'Standard price:' The Scorpion Tank is a light tank design of International Inc. Simple and cheap, the Scorpion is a decent flanker, though it doesn't stand a chance if it tries to take other tanks head on. *'Standard weaponry:' The Scorpion's 60mm cannon is rather weak against heavy armour but will deal with lighter vehicles without too much problems. Its searchlight paints enemy targets to debuff them, and in searchlight mode it can detect stealth units. *'Standard weakness:' As a light tank, the Scorpion can't hope to stand up long against anti tank weaponry, and is lacking in anti infantry weapons as well *'Upgraded standard:' Recently, International Inc has begun offering Scorpions with improved sytems, which grant increased capablelities. In wake of this, some buyers have begun to slowly phase out their older models and replace them. Background International Inc is an old arms company that doesn't much care for sides. While not hideously amoral like the Mediterranean Syndicate, International Inc will provide arms for mercenary and minor nations for a price. They made their biggest mark during WWII, where they provided the templates and machinery for supply bases and fortresses for both sides. With the invention of the Standardized Production Assembly Modules, such templates weren't needed anymore. Also during World War II, International Inc offered the Mk.23 Scorpion Tank to both sides, though neither wanted this small, weak tank. Instead, International Inc went to the third world. Many countries wish to protect their borders, but lack the funds to buy the latest. This includes many Allied affiliated countries that would get Peacekeepers to defend their borders in case of attack, but wanted full Reservist forces to prevent total overruns. As it turned out, a coalition of countries, the Global Liberation Army, wanted any armour they could get, and International Inc was more than happy to deliver. Cult Scorpion Tank "We will not be overpowered!" :- Cryptic note found by Talon investigators at International Inc. Tactical Analysis *'The Cult's Tool': Serving as the Cult's primary armoured vehicle, Cultist Scorpion Tanks are mostly the same as the stock model, differentiating themselves in that their shells are filled with hallucinogenic gas that slowly kills infantry. *'Scorpion or Cockroach?': Cult Scorpions are at a severe disadvantage in head in confrontations, however. Their armour pales compared to the Cleric Tracks of their nemesis, and their 50mm cannon is ineffective against the frontal armour of tanks. They cost less than most main battle tanks, however, and can outrun many other tanks, so use those traits to your advantage. *''' Sleepy Time': Cult Scorpion Tanks can also fire off ventilated fogs of Chamomile Gas, any unit caught in the cloud temporarily has its weapons damage and movement speed reduced because they were drowsy enough to not run or aim their weapons properly. *'Secret Art': Scorpion tanks have been sighted with strange red ''"Death Beam" weapons. How these weapons work are a secret to all but the Cult itself. Background A large number of International Inc's buyers are individuals who pay in cash, take their tanks, and leave. International Inc doesn't care much about who buys from them, but nevertheless they do keep records of buyers in their offices in Geneva. It was most distressing when their archives were wiped out in a freak fire, which was later attributed to a gas leak. Though fortunately only three people were killed and the fire was put out before it could spread to the rest of the building, International Inc's records were irretrievably lost, or so they thought. What International Inc didn't know was that their records were still entirely intact, though they had been relocated; the Order of the Talon, seeking the names of the buyers, had ransacked the archives, and then torched the entire place to cover up the theft. From the Talon analysis of the records, they were able to ascertain how many Scorpions the Cult had in their possession. Their estimate of six hundred Scorpions was good as any other, though it was still somewhat off; through an elaborate network of buyers, working through proxies and false identities, the Cult of the Black Hand had purchased some eight hundred Mk. 23/B Scorpion Tanks for their own purposes. Once in the hands of the Cult cells, the acquired Scorpions were upgraded by their new owners. The 60mm cannon was ripped out and replaced with a WWII-era 50mm anti-tank gun effective against light and medium armour. A grenade launcher was mounted on each Scorpion, taken from a cache of stolen grenade launchers and typically loaded with Chamomile gas grenades. Created by a Cult potion master who was trying to create a cheap effective knock out gas (although some would argue he was probably just high on ritualistic drugs), Chamomile gas turned out to be ineffective as a knock-out gas, but proved just effective enough to induce drowsiness and impaired vision in enemies, allowing for the Scorpion to make a quick escape or strike the finishing blow while the enemy is disoriented. Finally, while rare, some Cult Scorpions have been seen with some sort of strange weapon that shoots ruby red beams capable of melting tanks, instead of the 50mm gun. No one knows how these arcane and bizarre weapons work, nor how the Cult could have developed such a technology. Luckily, this "Death Beam" is considered one of the Cult’s most prized weapons and only the truest, most experienced believers are allowed the privilege of one of these weapons. Behind the Scenes * It was originally meant to be a tank for the GLA, but this was then expanded to it being a tank of the Cult of the Black Hand, and later for International Inc. Category:Units Category:Tanks